


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】企鹅与狼该如何相处（电影龙虾AU）

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: *本文借用电影《龙虾》的部分设定，在哥谭，单身者到了适婚年龄没有伴侣的话，会被强制聚集起来送到不同的地方接受“治疗”，而阿卡姆疯人院就集中收治单身的罪犯、疯子、精神病人等。他们必须在45天之内找到合适的伴侣结婚，否则会被转化成一种自选的动物，流放到丛林里。而通过参加狩猎抓捕那些逃离到丛林里的单身主义者，可以延长自己的天数。*标题灵感来自原电影中的一句台词“A wolf and a penguin can never live together”。*他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 9





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】企鹅与狼该如何相处（电影龙虾AU）

**Author's Note:**

> *本文借用电影《龙虾》的部分设定，在哥谭，单身者到了适婚年龄没有伴侣的话，会被强制聚集起来送到不同的地方接受“治疗”，而阿卡姆疯人院就集中收治单身的罪犯、疯子、精神病人等。他们必须在45天之内找到合适的伴侣结婚，否则会被转化成一种自选的动物，流放到丛林里。而通过参加狩猎抓捕那些逃离到丛林里的单身主义者，可以延长自己的天数。  
> *标题灵感来自原电影中的一句台词“A wolf and a penguin can never live together”。  
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

1.

Oswald注意那个新来不久的男人有一阵子了，倒不是因为对方有什么打动他的地方，而是因为每次狩猎归来，那个人都有着十分漂亮的成绩。  
“Edward Nygma，干得不错，”治疗师一个个核对他们带回来的单身者数量，对Edward的成绩赞许有加，一面掏出笔在本子上做记录，“捕获8个单身者，获得额外的8天时间。”  
“Oswald Cobblepot，又是0个。”治疗师走到Oswald面前，发出一声嗤笑，用手中的笔敲打着他名字后面大大的0字，“你剩的天数不多了。”  
Oswald咬了咬牙没有出声，他已经连续一周毫无收获了，而他被关进这个可怕的地方已将近30天，这30天里他的成绩略显凄凉，只额外得到了10天时间，所以满打满算他也只剩下二十几天了。  
他瞥向那个叫Edward Nygma的新来者，想不通这个瘦瘦高高、戴着眼镜，看起来像某个倒霉公职人员的家伙怎么会是个手段高超的狩猎者，八具一动不动的躯体在他脚下依次排开，而他身上的衣服却干干净净，丝毫看不出打斗的痕迹。  
Oswald不禁想起Edward刚来的时候，大约在十天之前，按照惯例新来的单身者要上台做自我介绍。而在阿卡姆，如果有什么比狩猎更有趣的活动，那就是嘲讽新人的环节了，人人都等着看台上的家伙出丑。  
Edward选择用一个谜语做开场白，结果惨不忍睹，引得台下的疯子们一阵哄笑。  
“滚下去吧，riddle man。”  
Edward站在台上保持尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑：“你们不喜欢谜语吗？”  
“不喜欢！”有人起哄，四周响起了口哨声。  
Edward脸上的笑容褪去，他眯起了眼睛，声音里多了几分危险的气息：“我没指望你们这群蠢货懂猜谜，啧，你们把气氛全毁了。”  
又一个神经病。Oswald翻了个白眼，心里已经料定此人撑不过45天。

然而现在，恐怕撑不过去的是Oswald自己。

***

“早上好，Room 109，剩余25天。早餐已开始供应。”  
电子闹钟毫无情绪起伏的声音把Oswald从睡梦中叫醒，他睁开眼茫然地看着天花板，过去的30天里每天早上醒来都是这幅光景，了无生气的电子音，死气沉沉的房间——或者说病房、囚室，随便你叫它什么，在阿卡姆，一切似乎都不按常理。  
Oswald拖着脚步洗漱完毕，胡乱套上统一发放的制服，准备去餐厅吃早餐。走廊上游荡着疯子和杀人犯，配餐的厨师恶狠狠地盯着你，把一勺不知道是什么的黏糊糊的玩意儿扣在餐盘里。Oswald找了个角落坐下，用叉子翻动着他的食物，撇了撇嘴，感到毫无食欲。  
他现在陷入了艰难的境地，想单纯通过狩猎延长天数来活命几乎不可能，但这不能怪他不是吗？光是拖着那条瘸腿在森林里走走停停就已经很不容易了，想赶上并抓住那些身手敏捷的单身者几乎是做梦。他只能挑那些老弱病残的下手，即使这样也免不了一番恶斗。还有一次他伺机从另一群人手里“偷”了一个昏迷的单身者，那一伙人组团狩猎，捕获的单身者数量按贡献分配，这在阿卡姆是被允许且很流行的方式。Oswald刚入院的时候也试图加入这样的团体，被断然拒绝，那个团体的头儿冲他大笑道：“滚开，瘸子！”  
没人真的指望能在阿卡姆这种地方找到伴侣，被送到这里的人大多数会选择尽可能多的狩猎单身者来增加天数，几乎没有人是通过找到伴侣离开这里的。这也正是Oswald眼下迫切需要解决的问题，他可不打算一辈子待在这里，得想法子逃出去。他从不缺计划，但是他需要有人帮他，他需要同伴。  
这时他看到Edward Nygma正端着餐盘向角落里走来，他看起来紧张兮兮的，一路上不断有人试图找他的麻烦，他不得不绕开他们，选了条最远的路。  
Edward看准了僻静角落里的这张餐桌，走了过来，用下巴示意了一下旁边的空位：“我能坐这儿吗？”  
Oswald迅速挪开自己的餐盘，脸上的表情瞬息万变，最后定格在一个奇怪的微笑上：“Of course，my friend。”  
Edward见他这样转头就要走，Oswald赶紧扯住他：“别……别走！”  
“谁是你朋友，你松手。”Edward不耐烦地挣脱，把餐盘放在隔壁桌子上，坐下来准备吃早饭。  
Oswald顾不上吃饭了，他蹭到Edward对面的空位坐下来，眼神放光地盯着他。  
“这儿的食物糟透了。”Edward皱着眉头，用叉子从面前的糊状物里挑出一块碎玻璃，“这简直是对舌头的虐待。”  
“我叫Oswald，”黑发小个子清了清嗓子说道，Edward抬起头来看他，仍然皱着眉，“Oswald Cobblepot，很高兴认识你。”说着他伸出了手，仰起脸露出一个热情的笑容。  
Edward用叉子拨开Oswald伸出的友谊之手，回了他一个饱含拒绝的笑容：“没兴趣，谢谢。”  
Oswald尴尬地收回了手，眼珠转了转，又继续问道：“你到现在为止抓到了多少单身者？”  
“25个，”Edward推了推眼镜语速很快地说，“剩余60天。怎么了？”  
Oswald咽了咽口水，十天抓到25个单身者，这样的成绩在阿卡姆恐怕无人能及。没错了，这就是他要找的人！

鹅：确认过眼神，这就是我要坑的人。

2.

Edward Nygma发现自己被那个瘸腿小个子缠上了，他走到哪里，对方就跟到哪里，并且试图找一切机会和他搭话，Edward不得不想各种办法避开他。虽然他早知道阿卡姆是个疯子聚集的地方，但是有这么疯的吗？  
晚饭的时候Oswald又凑了过来，Edward则已经受够了追逐游戏，安稳坐在自己的位子上不理他。  
“Mr. Nygma，说真的，我需要你的帮助。”  
Edward低头吃饭。  
“我打算逃出去，但我需要有人帮忙。我是说我们都想离开这儿对吧，在这一点上我们的目的是一致的。”  
Edward继续低头吃饭。  
“……而我相信，Mr. Nygma，你是最合适的人选。”  
Edward喝了口汤，继续吃饭。  
“……我可以把我的布丁给你。”  
Edward抬起了头，目光冷峻：“穷人有，富人想要，人吃了就会死。我是什么？”  
Oswald瞪圆了眼睛：“又是谜语？”  
“答案是nothing。”Edward把空盘子一推，双手撑着桌子站了起来，他附身盯着Oswald的眼睛，  
，一字一顿地说道，“ Mr. Cobblepot，我什么都帮不了你。请不要再纠缠我了。”  
Edward的眼神像一匹盯着猎物的狼，把Oswald牢牢地钉在了椅子上，他向后靠着椅背，压迫感令他说不出话来。Edward顺手拿走了他餐盘里的布丁，转身离开了。

***

对Edward来说，要想长久地留在这里不被变成动物是轻而易举的事。他只需费点心思在丛林里布下几个陷阱，设几处机关，就能抓到不少单身者。那群无知的蠢货，丛林生活让他们变得像动物一般丧失理性。以目前的情况来看他的天数完全足够，无须担心，因此那个小个子的提议吸引力不大。  
只不过他低估了Oswald的热情和执着。  
Oswald几乎是掐着指头算日子，他可不想真的留在这里等天数耗尽被变成企鹅，他可是要成为king of Gotham的人，他的野心不允许他被改变物种。  
这也是为什么他选择在凌晨三点偷偷溜出来敲Edward的房门。  
对方顶着一头乱发和惺忪睡眼把门敞开一条缝，一见是他，马上又要关门，Oswald眼疾手快抢在门锁扣上之前拦住了他。  
“你疯了吗？”Edward眯着眼看他，一只手仍然撑着门。  
“这儿的人都疯了，没想到吧。”Oswald咬着牙说，一边用力推着门。  
“你知道现在几点了吗？”  
“三点零五分。”  
“凌晨。”  
“没错，快让我进去，有人来了。”Oswald紧张地朝走廊里看了一眼，急切地说。  
“等……你？”Edward一个没留神，被Oswald从他胳膊下的空隙里钻了进来。该死，他忘了对方比他矮那么多！  
Oswald钻进屋，松了一口气，他在不大的房间里转了一圈，Edward才注意到他是光着脚的。  
“你为什么不穿鞋？”Edward实在受不了有人赤脚在自己的地毯上走来走去，把他拎到床上坐着。  
“确保没人听到我的脚步声。”  
“……你的脚步声这么有特点不会听不见吧？”  
Oswald白了他一眼， 无暇和他争论，开始游说Edward加入自己的逃脱计划。Edward在床对面的椅子上坐下揉着眼角打着哈欠，并没听进去多少。  
“……我只剩下20天了，”Oswald掰着指头说道，“你得帮我，我们可以一起逃出去。我在哥谭还是有些关系的，接应不成问题。我们得尽快行动，等我真的被变成企鹅一切就都晚了！”  
Edward噗嗤笑出了声：“企鹅？你选择的动物是企鹅？”  
Oswald感觉受到了冒犯，他挺直了腰板凶巴巴地瞪着Edward：“在哥谭，所有道上混的都知道我的名号，the Penguin，我劝你最好放尊重点。”  
Edward脑内出现一只西装革履的帝企鹅领导黑帮打打杀杀的场面，这让他笑得更厉害了， Oswald转身摸起一个枕头砸在他脑门上，低吼道“闭嘴！”。  
Edward抓住枕头止住了笑，他看着Oswald突然说道：“你知道吗，雄性帝企鹅为了给蛋保暖会把蛋放在脚上，是不是很厉害。”  
Oswald闭上了眼睛，他有点后悔来找这个人了。  
“你到底帮不帮我？”  
Edward收起笑容，他站了起来，恢复了严肃的表情：“Mr. Penguin，以我的能力，我不需要担心剩余天数的问题，帮助你对我毫无益处，我在这里可以想待多久就待多久。”  
Oswald从床上跳下来，站到Edward面前，毫不示弱：“噢得了吧，这就是你想要的结果吗？你就是这么个胆小鬼？你不会甘心待在这种地方的，醒醒吧！”  
他们相对怒目而视，最后Edward让步了，他重新退回椅子上坐下。“说说你的计划吧。”  
Oswald没想到自己的一番话真的起作用了，他仍傻站在那里，直到Edward对他打了个响指。  
“计划，哦，我的计划，”Oswald回过神来，开始踱步，“首先，我们得组队狩猎，我需要更多的天数，然后再做打算。”  
Edward一脸失望：“这就是你的计划？这和没有计划有什么区别。”  
“哦，聪明人，你恐怕忘记了，我剩余的天数只有你的三分之一。”Oswald语带嘲讽，“我还能有更好的方法吗，当然，如果能在这不多的时间里找到‘心仪’的伴侣——”他用两手比了个引号，“——这当然是不可能的，所以我——”  
“为什么不可能？”  
“……不好意思，你刚说什么？”Oswald停止了踱步，用看白痴的眼神看着Edward。  
“我是说，”Edward缓缓站了起来，“你和其他人一样蠢，以至于连最简单的方法都想不到。”  
“我洗耳恭听。”Oswald做了个请的手势。  
“就像你说的，只要找到‘伴侣’，就可以从这里光明正大的出去，”这回轮到Edward开始踱步了，“根本不需要担心剩余天数的问题。那么，我们只需要——”  
他踱到Oswald面前停下来，戏剧性的停顿之后露出揭晓谜底时的得意神情：“——假扮成情侣就好了。”  
Oswald湖绿色的眼珠快从眼眶里瞪出来了，他愣了两秒，然后噗地笑了出来：“你是在开玩笑吗？”  
“不，我认真的。”  
Oswald连连摇头后退：“不行，你和我？不可能的，这行不通。”  
Edward伸手用力抓住他的胳膊，把他扯了过来：“你到底还想不想逃出去？别忘了是你来找我组队的！”  
Oswald试图挣脱未果，Edward像只咬住猎物的狼一般，力气大的惊人：“这太离谱了，没人会信的！”  
Edward凑得更近了：“他们会信的，只要我们演的足够真。”

3.

“早上好，Room 109，剩余20天。早餐已开始供应。”  
像无数个沉闷的早晨一样，Oswald伴随着闹钟一成不变的电子音睁开眼睛，他盯着天花板，第一个跳进脑子里的念头是：从今天开始他要和Edward伪装“情侣”了。  
昨晚他们在达成共识之后又花了点时间简单地制定了计划，几乎整晚没睡，Oswald一边刷牙一边盯着镜子，看到一个顶着俩黑眼圈一脸愁苦的自己。他想不通到底是迫于Edward的气势还是缺乏睡眠昏了头，自己竟然会同意如此离谱的计划。这计划是否有效另当别论，他首先得学会如何克服这过程中的尴尬并把戏演的足够真。  
事实上Oswald从小到大并没有真正谈过恋爱。不久之前他还只是个站在角落里唯唯诺诺的伞童，现在已然手握哥谭地下世界的大权。醉心于金钱和权利的博弈，让他没有多余的精力去经营感情生活，而且单身并没有给他带来什么不便，他也从未考虑过理想伴侣的条件，更不知道情侣之间该如何相处。说白了，让他去谈恋爱，还不如直接给他把枪让他杀出阿卡姆来得痛快。  
Oswald叹了口气，像往常一样套上黑白条纹的病号服，却稍微花了点时间整理了一下乱糟糟的头发，抚平衣襟上的褶皱，临出门前他又看了眼镜子，并确信他这么做绝对是被Edward胁迫，而不是自己对他莫名产生的些许好感。

Oswald走出房间，看到Edward已经等在走廊尽头。  
“早上好，Oswald。”  
Oswald心里咯噔一下。昨天还叫他Mr. Penguin，今天就直接称呼他的名字，他们还没有这么熟吧？  
“咳……早上好，Mr.……呃，Edward？”Oswald感到浑身别扭，手都不知道该往哪放了。  
“叫我Ed。这样显得比较……”Edward抿着嘴想了想，试图寻找一个合适又不是很尴尬的词，“嗯……亲密一点。”  
他们汇合之后一起前往餐厅，身边多了个人让Oswald不太适应，一路上Edward都在旁边不停地跟他讲今天的计划，包括一起用餐，一起狩猎，一起散步等等。Oswald有一搭没一搭地听着，努力克制住想翻白眼的冲动，Edward的计划总结一下就是做什么都要一起，他已经开始后悔了，他想不通两个人整天黏在一起有什么好，不腻吗？  
等到了餐厅，Edward才终于闭了嘴，他们端着餐盘开始寻找位置。Oswald习惯性地往角落里走去，Edward突然伸腿绊住他，Oswald一个踉跄，差点失去盘子里的香肠。他稳住脚步气冲冲的扭头正要发作，却发现Edward正朝他使眼色，示意他往中间走。Oswald不解其意，但还是跟着Edward走向中间的空桌，一路上不断有人冲他们投来疑惑和惊讶的目光，甚至有人对他们吹起了口哨。  
Edward小声提醒他：“笑。”  
“啊？”Oswald转头，发现Edward正一边对他深情微笑一边咬着牙从嘴角挤出两个词儿，“快笑。”  
Oswald想了想，觉得这大概是他们剧本的一部分。

假装一对幸福的情侣，脸上要挂着幸福的傻笑。

于是他们一边傻笑着一边走向大厅中央的餐桌，Edward选这条路是有原因的，这能够让大部分人都看到他们，这相当于公开宣布：我们搞在一起了！

Oswald从没觉得餐厅这么大，走到一张餐桌的路这样长。等他们吸引了足够的注意力，终于在餐桌前坐下之后，Oswald才松了口气，觉得自己简直傻的冒泡，更别提对面的家伙坐下之后没多久，就拿起他盘子里的鸡蛋开始帮他剥蛋壳。  
“……你干什么？”  
“剥鸡蛋壳。”  
Oswald抑制住把Edward的脑门当鸡蛋敲了的冲动：“这也是剧本的一部分？”  
Edward抬起头投过来意味深长的目光：“你……没谈过恋爱吧？”  
Oswald几乎把勺子柄捏断：“那又怎么样？我不像你，恋爱大师，我每天要做的事儿多着呢！”

“瞧瞧，这是谁和谁搞在一起了？”  
有几个人朝他们围拢了过来，为首的正是那个曾拒绝Oswald的某狩猎团体的头儿，Aaron Helzinger，他是个一脸横肉的大块头，在阿卡姆没人敢轻易招惹他。Oswald变得紧张起来，他们今天确实有些招摇，他不想惹麻烦，结果却被麻烦找上门来了。  
“嘿，企鹅，想不到你喜欢这种类型的，嗯？”Aaron站在桌边，庞大的身躯投下一道阴影，他一边说着一边挑衅地看向Edward，后者却只是不动声色地把剥好的鸡蛋放回Oswald的餐盘里，没理会这群人。  
Aaron见自己的话并未达到预期的效果，有些恼怒，他拉过椅子挨着Oswald坐下，一只手搭住他的肩膀用力捏了一把，又转向Edward，语气轻佻地问道，“嘿，riddle man，跟我们说说你看上这只企鹅哪儿了呗？”  
Edward终于抬起头，冷冷地说：“别烦他。”  
“嗯？你说什么了吗？”Aaron故意用夸张的语调大声说道，引得周围人一阵哄笑，Oswald紧张地咽了口唾沫。  
“嘿，我劝你态度好点，否则……”Aaron边说着边把另一只手伸向盘子里剥好的鸡蛋。  
说时迟那时快，Edward猛地站了起来，一把抄起盘子里的餐叉狠狠插在了Aaron的手背上。

Aaron杀猪般的嚎叫声响彻整个餐厅，鲜红色的血溅在Edward的镜片上，他俯身盯着Aaron因痛苦而扭曲的脸一字一顿地说道：“我说过，别烦他。”  
Oswald被这突如其来的变故惊呆，几乎成了冻鹅，有好一阵子他只是傻坐在椅子上看着Aaron流血的手，又看了看Edward，后者仿佛变了一个人一样，眼神中混杂着灼热的疯狂和冰冷的杀意，那如同狼咬住猎物咽喉一般的凛厉气息又回到了他身上。

“Oswald，”突然被叫住名字，Oswald颤抖了一下，这才回过神来，发现Edward的脸上已经恢复了那副人畜无害的笑容，他摘下眼镜用桌布优雅地擦掉血迹，“我们走吧，离开这个扫兴的地方。”

4.

Edward渐渐适应了黑暗，他坐在房间的角落里，盯着地板上的一小块光斑，那是从门上的观察窗里透进来的昏暗灯光。  
因为早上发生的事情，他被几个医生和保安带走，被罚关禁闭一天，禁止狩猎一星期。他算了算自己的时间，影响不大，不知道Oswald怎么样了，他只记得自己被带走的时候Oswald担忧的神情和他拼命向医生解释却无能为力的绝望身影。

“啧。”  
黑暗中传来一声不屑的嘲讽，Edward猛地抬起头，看到了他自己，或者说，是Riddler。  
“在想那只笨鸟吗？这才认识没多久，你倒是挺关心他的啊。”Riddler斜倚在门边，Edward只能借着光看到他大概的轮廓，奇怪的是，虽然同样穿着黑白的病号服，另一个自己看起来俨然杂志男模一般光彩四射。  
“你来干什么？看看你干的好事，要不是你……”Edward没好气地抱怨道，把早上那场骚乱归罪于Riddler。  
“Wow，火气不小，”Riddler调侃着另一个自己，“你应该感谢我出手保护你的小男朋友，看他被吓得哆嗦的样子，像只迷路的小鸟一样让人心疼……”Riddler眯起眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，似乎在回味早上发生的那一幕。  
“他不是！我们不是……听着，这只是我计划的一部分……”Edward试图解释，却发现自己无法反驳Riddler说的话，自己的确是为Aaron的所作所为感到愤怒，他不喜欢看到Oswald被那样对待，那蠢货不该用他的脏手碰他……  
“你的计划？”Riddler朝他走过来，借着那一小束光，Edward看到他的轮廓忽明忽暗，“是我们的计划才对吧。我不得不提醒你，”Riddler凑到他耳边，像一条吐着信子的毒蛇，“我出的主意，你定的计划，我们难得在一件事上达成共识。”  
Edward又一次意识到Riddler是对的。不然他大可在那天晚上就拒绝Oswald，把他赶出门，然后靠狩猎延长天数在这里无休止地待下去。究竟是什么让他改变了想法？或许是那句“你不会甘心待在这种地方”打醒了他。奇怪的是，才认识几天，Oswald似乎就看透了他，Riddler也看透了他，是他一直看不透他自己。  
“OK，我们的计划。只要你别再像今天那样出来捣乱，随你怎么说都行。”Edward冲着空气挥了挥胳膊，试图赶走Riddler那张恼人的脸，“还有，别用那种表情看着我，我和Oswald甚至都不是朋友，我们只是……合作关系。”  
“是吗，那真可惜。”Riddler用手肘支着墙，居高临下地看着Edward，脸上仍旧挂着自信的微笑，“我还挺喜欢他的。他挺可爱的不是吗？当他用那双明亮的眼睛看着你的时候，老天，我真想亲他……”  
“闭嘴！”Edward终于忍不住对着他吼了出来，Riddler不见了，房间里又恢复了压抑的寂静。

接着，他又听到一个熟悉的声音响起，只是这次不是他的幻觉。  
“Ed，是你吗？”  
“Oswald？”Edward从墙角站了起来，寻找着声音的来源，很快就在墙上半米多高的地方发现了一个隐蔽的孔洞，他猜测是之前被关禁闭的人凿出来的。  
“太好了，真的是你！”Oswald的声音听起来充满喜悦，Edward看到那个小孔忽然变暗，推测是Oswald走到了墙边。  
“是我，你怎么也被关禁闭了？”Edward凑过去对着小孔说话，庆幸Riddler这会儿不在，不然不知道他会怎么评价这一幕。  
“因为早上那事儿呗，你被带走没多久我也被关起来了。”Oswald轻描淡写地说道，“不过这样也挺好的，我不想一个人待着，那伙人肯定会伺机报复的。”  
Edward突然感到一阵愧疚，但是这感觉转瞬即逝。这只是让他们的计划顺利进行的小小牺牲而已，他这么安慰自己。  
“没关系，我们还有时间。”Edward用安抚的语气说道，对面传来布料和墙壁摩擦的声音，他猜测Oswald靠着墙坐了下来，于是他也照办，两个人沉默了一会儿。  
“Ed，”Oswald犹豫着开口，“今天发生的事也在计划内吗？”  
“……算是吧。”当然不是。  
“噢。我猜我们演的挺像样的吧？”  
“……嗯。”不，那不是演出来的。  
“不过你可惹了大麻烦了，那家伙一直看我不怎么顺眼，”Oswald自嘲地笑了一下，Edward能想到他耸了耸肩一歪脑袋说出这句话的样子。“恐怕往后的日子不好过。当然我们也待不了几天了对吧？”  
“他并没有那么难对付，毕竟现在我们是两个人。”总算说了句实话。

禁闭室的设施极其简陋，还很黑，所以能有个人说说话简直是再好不过的事。他们就这么隔着墙聊起了天，在黑暗中失去了时间的概念。Oswald聊了很多他自己的事，而Edward大部分时间里都在扮演一个倾听者。起初他还对Oswald这种毫无防备的态度感到有些惊讶，后来逐渐发现他们有着许多共通点，他很久没有和谁像这样自在的聊天了。直到Oswald不知什么时候睡了过去，剩Edward独自一人盯着浓稠的黑暗，听着墙壁另一侧的呼吸声，也靠着墙睡着了。

5.

结束禁闭的第二天，他们又回到了公众视线。经历了这场骚乱，几乎人人都默认了他俩是一对儿，而Edward的大胆行径也让之前那些蠢蠢欲动想要找他们麻烦的人望而却步，简而言之，就是现在大家见了他俩基本都绕道走。  
接下来的几天他们被禁止参加狩猎活动，Oswald一开始还有些担忧，但是看到Edward胸有成竹的样子也就放下心来，开始享受起难得的清闲时光。吃了亏的Aaron手上缠着厚的夸张的绷带，和他那伙兄弟经常在不远处哀怨地盯着他们，但是没再来找过麻烦。这让Oswald感觉前所未有的神清气爽，和Edward双双走过Aaron面前时腰板也挺直了，脑袋扬得高高的，Edward看着他觉得还真像一只自命不凡的企鹅，只是他没敢说出来。  
“看来我的担心是多余的，”午餐的时候，他们照例坐在显眼的位置，Oswald一边咬着叉子一边说道，“这点惩罚并没有给我们带来什么损失。当然硬要说的话，错过了那天晚上的宴会是有点儿可惜。”  
定期举办的宴会是特意为单身者们提供的社交娱乐活动，意在让大家互相了解，提高找到伴侣的几率。在晚宴上会有比平时丰盛许多的食物，还有助兴节目，是人人都不愿错过的放松和寻乐的机会。  
这时狩猎的铃声响起，周围的人们纷纷带上装备离开，剩下的那些被罚禁止狩猎的人则排起队被赶回房间待着，直到其他人狩猎结束。Oswald和Edward两人走在后面，Edward突然放慢脚步，低着头若有所思。  
“Ed？”Oswald回头看着他，发现Edward脸上明显写着：我有个主意。  
“Oswald，你说的对，错过宴会的确很遗憾，”Edward抬起头，露出狡黠的笑容，“那么，我们不如做点什么弥补一下这个损失。”  
说完，他转头看向左边的那条走廊，Oswald马上会意，也咧嘴笑起来，两人从队尾溜了出去。

***

他们顺着走廊溜到了厨房。  
这会儿是狩猎时间，整栋楼几乎没人，守卫们也大多都在守着那些关在房间里的人。一走进空荡荡的厨房，Oswald就马上走过去翻起了冰箱，过了一会儿Edward就听见他失望的声音隔着冰箱门传了过来：“这群小气鬼，冰箱里什么都没有！”  
Edward本来在研究烤箱和煎锅，听Oswald这么说，疑惑地走到他身后探头看了看：“我倒是看到不少东西。牛奶，焦糖，黄油，面粉……”  
“没有布丁，没有蛋糕，而这些，”Oswald失望地拎起一瓶牛奶摇了摇，“可离我想的晚宴差很远。”  
“别着急，馋鬼，”Edward挽起了袖子，开始在冰箱里挑选食材，“在吃到美味之前，你得学会等待。”

Edward喜欢做菜，且对自己的手艺很自信。Oswald吃惊地看着他熟练地忙碌着，变魔术一样变出一桌吃的，最后仔细地用喷枪烤好布丁上的焦糖，小心地摆在桌子上。  
“Mr. Cobblepot，”他站在桌边夸张地张开双臂，“我们的晚宴可以开始了。”  
Oswald站着没有动。他出神地看着面前的一桌食物，脸上一瞬间闪过悲伤的神色。  
Edward有些慌乱，Oswald没有像他预料的那样高兴起来，反而一脸要哭了的样子，自己做的菜这么糟糕吗？  
“呃，我以为你会喜欢焦糖布丁的。”  
“什么？……噢，不，不是。”Oswald回过神来，抽了一下鼻子，摇了摇头解释道，“不是你的错，我只是……很久没有人给我做吃的了，这些让人怀念的食物香气，让我想起了我的母亲，我真的非常想她。”  
Edward看着那双伤心的绿眼睛盈满泪水，那一瞬间他有一种想拥抱Oswald的冲动。  
但最终他只是轻声说了一句：“希望合你胃口。”  
他们坐下来，开始切牛排，分整块的蛋糕，大口喝汤。Oswald对Edward的手艺赞不绝口，情绪也逐渐高涨起来，两人将一桌食物一扫而光。  
吃掉最后一口布丁，Oswald满足地摊在椅子上，意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇：“我得说，幸好不是每天都能吃到这么美味的食物，不然我可能真的会被养胖，变成企鹅。”说着摸了摸肚子，Edward被他逗乐，两人一起放声大笑。  
天色渐暗，吃饱喝足的两人想着找点乐子，于是他们胡乱收拾了一下厨房的残局，轻手轻脚地穿过昏暗的走廊，又偷偷潜入空无一人的宴会大厅。因为怕被发现，他们没敢开灯，Edward率先走了进去，他记得大厅里有一架钢琴。  
“嗯……Ed？”Oswald跟在后面不确定地说，“狩猎快结束了，我想我们得回去了。”  
黑暗中回答他的是钢琴清澈的音色，那是一曲他熟悉的旋律，Edward的歌声响起：  
“The fire has gone out  
Wet from snow above  
But nothing will warm me more  
Than my, my mother's love...”

Oswald瞪大了眼睛，眼泪再一次模糊了视线。他颤抖的声音几乎不像是他自己的：“你怎么会知道这首歌？”  
琴声停了，Edward转过身，在昏暗的房间里他只能看清Oswald模糊的轮廓。他想了想说道：“我能令你热泪盈眶，也能令人死而复生，我诞生于刹那，弥留于永恒。我是什么？”  
“……Memory.”  
Oswald沙哑的嗓音让Edward心里一紧，他犹豫着抿了抿嘴唇，继续说道：“关禁闭那天你睡着了，梦里一直在哼唱这首曲子，我猜它一定对你有什么意义，刚好我也会唱……”他没敢再说下去，他听见Oswald又一次抽泣了起来。  
哦老天。他感觉自己今晚一直在做错事。

“在我小时候，每天晚上我的母亲都会给我唱这首歌，哄我入睡。”Oswald的声音很轻，仍旧带着鼻音。他拖着脚步朝钢琴走了过来，抬手抚摸着琴键，好像回忆起什么一样露出温柔又脆弱笑容。  
Edward不忍心出声打断，他看着Oswald忧伤的绿眼睛从钢琴上移到自己脸上，那其中包含的复杂情绪令他吃了一惊，慌忙又将手指放回琴键上，深吸了一口气，柔和的音符再次流淌而出。他们伴着旋律合唱，歌声在空荡荡的大厅里回响：  
“The path is dark,  
So dark I cannot see.  
But I will not fear......”

***

之后，在惩罚结束的这天晚上，他们递交了伴侣申请。

6.

申请不出所料很快就得到了批准，这意味着Edward的计划进行到了关键的一步，而接下来更是一个挑战：他们将以情侣的身份搬到双人间共同生活。  
拿到房间钥匙的当天晚上，Oswald表现出超出寻常的热情和兴奋，一度让Edward怀疑他的动机，这让他打了个冷颤，小心翼翼地询问对方：“我不禁注意到你的反应有些过头，有什么值得你这样高兴的吗？”  
“当然，my friend。”Oswald拎起钥匙晃了晃，脸上充满兴奋的神色，“这可是双人间！我是说，我们将有更大的衣柜和卫生间！”

***

正如Oswald所说的那样，双人间不仅空间大一倍，衣柜和卫生间也比单人间大得多。Edward想不明白为什么他们需要那么大的衣柜，所有的衣服都是阿卡姆统一配发的，全塞进去也填不满一半啊？卫生间里更是放了一个占地面积夸张的浴缸，几乎容得下两个人。还有擦的明晃晃的镜子，让Edward感到不适，他很担心Riddler会不会突然出现在里面，然后赖着不走。  
Oswald在偌大的房间里转悠了一圈，高兴地拍了拍比他还高的衣柜的门，又在双人床上成大字型躺了下去，发出满足的轻哼。  
“Edward，你不来试试吗？这张床真是太棒了，终于可以睡个好觉了！”  
Edward皱着眉头看着Oswald穿着外衣躺在他的床上，他受不了有人弄乱他的床！  
然而，现在这已经不是他自己的床了，他似乎刚刚才意识到这一点，他要和Oswald分享一张床了。  
“Oswald，不要穿着外衣躺在床上。”Edward终于还是没忍住，他向前一步，不自觉地加快了语速，“我想既然我们要同……要住在一起了，得制定一些规矩，鉴于生活习惯的不同……”  
“噢得了，Ed，”Oswald从床上抬起头来，有点好笑地看着Edward一本正经的样子，“想想你的计划，咱们不会在这儿待太久的，放松点儿。”  
Edward想说的话被噎了回去，他局促地站着，一个词儿也说不出来，只能尴尬地一下下推着鼻梁上的眼镜。

“啊哈，你在紧张什么呢？”  
Riddler不知什么时候坐在了床上，正扬起眉毛看着他。Edward用力摇了摇头，Not now！他在心里绝望地喊着。  
“这感觉一定很不错吧？瞧瞧这只快乐的小鸟，你有羽毛的可爱朋友，他正躺在你的床上。”Riddler勾起嘴角，他伸出手抚摸Oswald的脸，手指顺着脸颊滑过他尖尖的下巴。这一举动令Edward心跳加速，他干咽了一口，额头泌出了汗珠，眼镜也几乎滑脱，他下意识地又推了一下。  
Oswald像看疯子一样看着Edward傻站在那里折腾自己的眼镜，他从床上跳下来，不耐烦地走到对方面前一伸手把眼镜摘了下来：“你的眼镜到底有什么毛病？”  
Edward眼前的世界变得模糊了起来，唯一清晰的是Riddler那张不怀好意的脸，他跟在Oswald身后，在对方低头翻看手中的眼镜时俯身贴近，用鼻尖轻轻扫过Oswald的侧颈，然后炫耀般地抬起眼睛观察Edward的反应。Edward握紧了拳头，一言不发。  
Oswald显然对Edward正在经历的事一无所知，他把眼镜拿在手里翻来覆去看了几个来回，觉得没意思，轻哼了一声，正想物归原主时，手腕却突然被一把抓住，令他毫无防备地哆嗦了一下，眼镜差点脱手而出。他抬起头，看清Edward的表情之后愣住了。  
Edward脸上已经完全看不出刚刚那副不知所措的样子，他眯起眼睛，深邃的目光透出不容置疑的压迫感，他带着玩弄猎物一般似笑非笑的表情看着Oswald：“我承认我们在逃脱计划上合作的很愉快，但是，Mr. Cobblepot，既然你要住在我的房间里，我希望你至少懂得怎么守规矩。”  
“你的房间！”Oswald尖叫了起来，气愤令他的脸色更加苍白，“你竟敢这么说！别忘了是我把你从疯子堆里救出来的，是我给你指了条明路，没有我你还……”  
Edward捏住他手腕的力气突然加大，Oswald吃痛倒吸一口气，把后半句话硬生生咽了回去。Edward冷哼一声，几乎把可怜的小个子男人从地上提起来。  
“亲爱的Oswald，我想你恐怕还有一些误解。”Edward轻而易举地从Oswald手中取回眼镜，松开了手，重新将眼镜架在鼻梁上，“你需要我。所以你最好不要惹我生气、”  
Oswald在手腕被松开的瞬间迅速倒退着拉开距离，躲得远远的。  
“你这个疯子！变态！怪胎！”他站在角落里揉着自己的手腕，一边狠狠咒骂着，然后冲进浴室重重地摔上了门。

***

Oswald坐在浴缸里，让温热的水和泡沫包裹着自己，泡澡让他的心情有所好转，但是他仍在为刚才的事生Edward的气。他搞不明白那个四眼书呆子突然发什么疯，有时候他会像突然变了一个人一样，Oswald搞不清自己更喜欢温柔无害有点害羞的Edward还是冷静残酷诡计多端的Edward。  
不不不，自己哪个都不应该喜欢！他潜下去让水漫过自己的脑袋，似乎这样能把奇怪的念头都冲走似的。  
然而这并不管用，于是他现在开始生自己的气了。

浴室外，Edward也在生自己的气。  
刚搬入双人间的第一天晚上就和自己的同居室友吵了一架，这可不是个好的开始，Riddler的出现更是火上浇油。Edward坐在床边一边揉着太阳穴一边试图理清头绪，自己这种没来由的恼火和挫败感到底是哪里来的？也许是Riddler做了自己想做又不敢做的事，又也许是他已经分不清在自己的剧本中，究竟哪些是逢场作戏，哪些是真情实意。  
浴室的门打开，Oswald走了出来，抬头对上Edward的视线，他撇了撇嘴，翻了个白眼，打定主意要把Edward当空气。  
“Oswald，我……”Edward抬头看着他走过，Oswald从藏在镜片背后的栗色眼睛里读出了歉意，但是他并不打算原谅他，至少现在不。  
他径自走到床边，率先宣布对这张床的主权：“很抱歉我不习惯和别人分享一张床，所以请你想别的办法吧。晚安。”说完掀开被子躺了进去。  
Edward一脸难以置信地看着Oswald这种明显耍赖的行为，刚刚生出的些许歉意一扫而光，他站起来走过去一把掀开被子：“等等，这不公平！”  
“噢，是吗？”Oswald咬着牙气呼呼地把被子从对方手里拽回来，“现在你又要谈公平了吗？”  
“Fine。”Edward决定不再进行这种无意义的争吵，他绕到床的另一边，掀开被子也躺了进去。  
Oswald触电一样弹了起来：“你干什么？！”  
“睡觉。”Edward背对着他用被子盖住自己，头也不抬地说。  
“你！你不能……我们不能……”Oswald瞪圆了眼，他没想到Edward真的会和自己挤一张床。  
“别像个小女孩一样吵吵嚷嚷了，闭上嘴赶快睡觉。”Edward转头给了他一个严厉的眼神，然后又转回去不作声了。  
他们赌气僵持了一会，最终Oswald妥协了：“看在咱们计划的份上，我暂时允许你睡我的床，一人一半，不许越线！”  
Edward闷哼了一声算是回答，Oswald关掉了灯，重新躺了回去。  
他们在黑暗中背对背沉默着。Oswald动也不敢动，僵硬地保持着一个姿势，背后传来另一个人的体温，如此近如此真实，让他越发疑惑为什么双人间的浴缸那么大，床却这么小。  
Edward也并没有入睡，他发现自己的感官变得无比灵敏，身后的人的一举一动都被无限放大，他忍不住想象起Oswald睡着时的样子，他还会不会再次哼唱起那首歌？

两人各自胡乱想着，最终还是在压倒一切的睡意下进入了梦乡。

7.

第二天，哥谭市迎来难得的好天气，一大早，阳光就迫不及待地照进阿卡姆病院五楼角落里的房间，试图把睡在床上的人唤醒。Edward翻了个身躲避刺眼的亮光，却冷不丁差点撞上Oswald毛茸茸的脑袋。这一下令他顿时睡意全无，他忘记自己床上还睡着另外一个人了！  
Oswald蜷缩成一小团睡在被子下面，身体随着均匀的呼吸起伏着，阳光给他蓬乱的黑发染上一层金雾，也令他的神色柔和安详了许多。Edward从未见过面前的人露出这样毫无防备的神情，平静、满足却又脆弱，他禁不住想Oswald经历了什么才会采用这样没有安全感的睡姿？自己只要一伸胳膊就能把这只小鸟整个搂进怀里，然后低头亲吻他的额头和颤抖的睫毛……  
Oswald发出一声迷糊的低吟，把Edward从清晨的幻想中拉回了现实，他意识到自己刚刚在想什么之后吓了一跳，下意识地向后猛地一躲，仿佛想从引诱他的神秘力量中抽回自己一样，结果忘记这张床的尺寸经不起他这么挪腾，一翻身连人带被子从床边掉了下去。  
Edward仰面躺在地上，脑袋在床脚狠狠磕了一下，顿时满眼都是金色的星星。他揉着脑袋从地板上坐起来，伸手摸到自己的眼镜戴上，脑袋还一跳一跳地疼着，他也顾不上这些，急忙去看床上的人有没有被自己吵醒。  
一抬头，就发现Oswald正从床上怒气冲冲地瞪着他——任谁大早上睡的正香突然被扯掉被子都不会开心吧。  
“你疯了吗？！”睡眠不足和起床气令Oswald活像一只暴怒的帝企鹅幼崽，全身的羽毛都炸了起来，“看看才几点，闹钟都还没响呢！”  
Edward抱着那团被子不知如何解释，总不能说自己看对方睡着的样子看得入了神掉下床吧。他支吾着站起来想爬回床上，手中的被子就立刻被Oswald一把拽了回去。但是经过这么一折腾，他们谁也睡不着了，两人干脆就这么裹着被子倚在床头。Oswald平复了一下自己的起床气，开始闭目养神。  
Edward在旁边突然开口道：“我有没有告诉过你我为什么会到这里来？”  
Oswald眼都懒得睁开：“没有，我也不在乎。”  
“我杀了我的女朋友。”说完Edward神经质地笑了起来。Oswald这才抬起头瞥了他一眼，没有说话。“女朋友”三个字令他的心跳诡异地变了节奏。  
“说出来可能有点怪，”Edward盯着天花板，表情如同在回忆一场梦，“她是我的一生挚爱，可是现在想起来我并不觉得悲伤。”  
Oswald翻了翻眼珠，他感到一阵没来由的暴躁，于是不耐烦地打断：“Sir, please.我不想听你的感情故事。”  
“不，你没明白，”Edward转过头，眼神中夹杂着几分狂热，“她的死改变了我，我不再是以前的我了，我变得……更加强大，就像破茧而出的蝴蝶。”  
“哈？”Oswald听的一头雾水，这跟他有什么关系？  
“情感是错误之父。头脑中的化学反应会使我们分心，令我们止步不前，”Edward继续说道，低沉的声音如同梦呓，Oswald甚至分不清他在自言自语还是在和自己说话，“像你我这种人，还是不要爱上什么人的好。”  
说完这句话，Edward便不再出声。Oswald也不知道怎么接话，两人沉默着坐在晨光中，各自想着心事。直到闹钟的电子音响起之前，他们都没再说一句话。

***

吃早餐的时候，Oswald突然提起来：“跟我说说你的女朋友呗。”  
“？”Edward抬起头，不明所以，“为什么？”  
“就想听听。”Oswald心不在焉地用勺子戳着土豆泥，Edward注意到盘子里的食物并没有怎么动。  
“她死了。”Edward冷冰冰地说，“就这样。”  
“你不想她吗？”  
“我很感激她，她让我变得完整。”  
“嗯……那就是想了。”Oswald扔下勺子，在胸前交叉起胳膊靠回椅背上，“我吃饱了。”  
Edward从眼镜后面观察着他：“你几乎没吃什么东西。”  
“我不饿。”Oswald移开视线，“你不介意的话，我先失陪了。”说着站起来就要走。  
“等等。”Edward隔着桌子一伸手拽住他的胳膊，“你不会在跟一个死人吃醋吧。”  
Oswald难以置信地瞪大眼睛，表情也变得扭曲起来，惊愕、羞耻、恼怒，通通汇聚在他苍白的脸上。他用力甩掉Edward的手，呼吸也变得急促起来：“别太高看你自己了，Mr. Nygma，别忘了我们只是互相利用的关系，还是别让你自己入戏太深的好！”  
说完，他转身快步离开了。Edward看着他摇摇晃晃的背影，伸在半空的手紧紧地握成了拳头。

8.

直到午饭过后，Edward都没有再看到Oswald，他也没费心去找，眼下的状况令他们都始料未及，暂时的分开独处对彼此都有好处。之后，临近晚饭时分，Edward又一次被几个守卫带走了。  
他被带到了一间办公室门前，门上贴着“Hugo·Strange 阿卡姆首席精神病专家”的字样，Edward推开门走了进去。  
Hugo Strange是整个阿卡姆病院的管理者，他是个带着圆眼镜留着小胡子的光头男人，当他用他那双小眼睛盯着你时，似乎能看透你的灵魂。  
“Mr. Nygma，请坐。”他慢悠悠地和Edward打招呼，倒了一杯茶递给他，“我是Hugo Strange，这里的主治医师，你可以叫我Hugo。“  
“我知道你是谁。”Edward面无表情地说。  
Hugo并没有因为Edward不友好的语气而生气，他在办公桌后坐了下来，观察着Edward：”我想你一定在疑惑自己为什么被带到这里来吧。”  
“不，完全没有。”  
“噢？”Hugo扬起了眉毛，“说说看。”  
“你想知道我和Oswald相处的如何，尤其是我们今天一天都没有在一起，你怀疑我们之间是不是出了问题。”Edward干脆利落地把自己的推断一口气说了出来。完美，他想，你难不住我。  
“没错，你很聪明。”Hugo满意地点点头，“事实上，Edward——噢我可以这么叫你吗？——我对你和Oswald的组合很感兴趣。毕竟这对社会来说是个不错的进步，证明即使像你们这样的人——没有冒犯的意思——也是可以学会爱与被爱的。”  
Hugo阴阳怪气的语调令Edward感到恶心，他只想快点结束这次谈话：“我们的感情很好，只是有点小摩擦而已，不是大问题，用不着兴师动众。”  
“并没有，这是我的工作，关注你们的感情状态是我的责任。”Hugo笑了起来，“相信我，Edward，我知道一对合适的情侣是什么样子。”  
“那么在你看来我们是合适的情侣吗？”Edward抬起头，他开始明白这场谈话的意义了。  
“你自己认为呢？”  
“我认为，”Edward勾起嘴角，他决定陪对方继续这个游戏，“我们是最完美的一对。”  
Hugo似乎已经料到对方的会这么回答，他不紧不慢地端起茶杯呷了一口，露出一个意味深长的微笑：“Edward，你相信命运吗？”  
Edward不确定这是否是个陷阱问题，他决定保持沉默。  
“我是相信的。”Hugo接着说道，“所以我也相信是命运让你们走到一起的，而不是……”他放下茶杯，在杯子上方交叉起手指，微微向前倾了倾身体，“……你和Mr. Cobblepot的小花招。”  
啊哈，终于说到点子上了。“我不明白你的意思，不过我和Oswald是真心的。”Edward抬手扶了扶眼镜，做出一副无辜的样子。  
Hugo盯着对面的人看了一会儿，仿佛在计算他的话里有多少是真实的成分：“那真是太好了。要知道，成功配对的情侣们一起同住的这段时间非常关键，他们往往会发现彼此的许多问题，大多数人都在这段时间分开了。所以，能否度过这个时期最终重返社会，对你们来说非常重要，”Hugo换了个放松的姿势向后靠在椅背上，“而在阿卡姆还没有过这样的先例。”  
Edward警觉起来，他端起杯子喝了一口茶掩饰自己的紧张：“总有人得做个榜样不是吗。”  
看到Edward情绪的变化，Hugo似乎很满意，他从桌子后面站起来走到Edward身边，抬手拍了拍他的肩膀：“对真心相爱的人来说，一切都不是阻碍。祝你们好运。”他看了看手表，示意Edward可以走了，他们的谈话时间到此结束。

***

Edward刚一离开，Ms. Peabody就走了进来：“你认为他说的都是真的吗？”  
“不尽然。”Hugo边给自己续了杯茶边说道，“他很明显在隐瞒什么。他和Mr. Cobblepot的小把戏几乎骗过了所有人，除了我。毕竟，我是最了解他们这一类人的。”他端着新泡的茶转身看着高大的护士长，脸上带着怜悯，“可怜又可悲，缺乏爱又不懂得给予爱，渴求温暖又吝于牺牲，他们的灵魂已经无法得到救赎。”  
“那么，还需要再帮你安排和penguin的谈话吗？”  
“不需要了，”Hugo若有所思地摇了摇头，“我从Mr. Nygma那里听到的已经足够了。只不过，不管是不是真的，他们都不能在一起。令他们重返社会是十分危险的，而留在这里，他们会是很好的实验对象。”说着他的神情变得严肃起来，“Peabody，准备好转化手术室，是时候让Mr. Penguin变回他真正的样子了。”

9.

一离开Hugo的办公室，Edward就小跑了起来，他希望自己刚刚没有露出什么马脚。心脏还在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着，他也顾不上停下来喘口气，脑子里只有一个念头：必须马上找到Oswald。  
但是Oswald既不在房间里，也没有去庭院散步。Edward又跑到娱乐室，现在是自由活动时间，屋子里坐满了人，他随手抓住一个四处游荡、眼神空洞的男人急切地问：“你有没有看到Oswald？”  
那人慢慢把目光对焦在他脸上，木讷地问：“谁是Oswald？”  
“Penguin。”一个看起来十分焦虑的女人一边揪着自己的头发一边凑过来抢着说：“是penguin。他刚刚被抓走了，他要变成了企鹅了！”  
“企鹅要被变成企鹅了！”周围的疯子们突然哄笑起来，娱乐室变得乱糟糟的，到处都是乱叫乱跳的人，Edward在人群中不知所措，只感到心里一沉，他有十分不好的预感：“是谁抓走了他？”  
“他们。”有人颤抖着用手指指向门口，是几个负责看守的治疗师，他们注意到屋子里的混乱，正走进来维持秩序。  
“哦老天。”Edward脸上的表情凝固住了，虽然他也设想过如果自己的计划失败了会怎样，无非就是被关个禁闭，然后重新变成单身者。但是他万万没想到Hugo会用这种打破规矩的方式拆散他们：他要强行把Oswald转化成动物！

此时正值晚饭时间，前往餐厅的人渐渐汇聚在走廊上，Edward冲出娱乐室，低着头快速穿梭在人群中，他的脑袋里充斥着嘈杂的嗡嗡声，额头的血管一跳一跳地疼着。他拐进走廊的转角，靠在墙上大口喘着气。  
“想想，好好想想！”Edward咬着牙，取下眼镜按压着眼角，慌乱令他的大脑一片空白，“你不是很聪明吗，倒是想个办法！”  
“这都是你的错。”Riddler站在Edward对面，走廊的拐角恰到好处地切割了灯光，令他的上半身隐藏在阴影里。  
这是Edward第一次为Riddler的出现感到高兴，他抬起头来，求助地看向另一个自己：“我该怎么办？”  
“看看你，像一条落水的狗。”Riddler鄙夷地说。Edward现在看起来确实不太好，恐慌和焦虑令他面色惨白，额头冷汗直冒。“听着，我们得去变形室把那只小鸟救出来。”  
“你有计划了吗？”  
“当然。”Riddler从阴影中走了出来，如同降临到光明中的神灵，“计划就是，把一切交给我。”

茫然失措的表情从Edward脸上消失了，他慢慢挺直身子，强大的自信在他脸上显现，那双栗色的眼睛里仿佛腾起了一团火。他微笑着重新把眼镜戴好，转身混入了人群中。

***

Oswald无力的挣扎和踢打并不能阻止他被几个治疗师拖进变形转化室中。他们把他提起来粗暴地按在束缚椅上，带着金属扣的皮带勒得他手腕生疼，Oswald试图跟他们解释：“这一定是搞错了！我不是单身！”而那些穿着白色无菌服、带着口罩的人并不理会他，他们如同机器一般重复着机械的步骤，直到最后一根带子扣紧，Oswald已经被牢牢固定在椅子上动弹不得。  
他徒劳地叫喊着，却得不到任何回应，周围的一切都是冰冷的。先前听到过关于变形转化过程的传闻，则演变成脑海中一幕幕恐怖的画面：彻底清洗之后已经变软的皮肤会被剥去，然后用激光或者手术刀摘除心脏，眼球，以及其它重要器官……  
转化室的门再次打开，Hugo Strange走了进来，Oswald像抓住救命稻草一样再度挣扎起来：“Professor Strange！谢天谢地，请给这几位先生解释一下他们抓错人了！”  
“Mr. Cobblepot，他们没有抓错人，是我授意的。”Hugo微笑着看着Oswald脸上的笑容僵住，继而转化为惊恐，“你和Mr. Nygma的小小表演可以结束了。”  
Oswald紧张地咽了口唾沫，仍旧不死心地说：“抱歉，您一定是误会了什么，我和Ed……”  
“Oswald，Oswald，”Hugo闭上眼睛遗憾地摇摇头，“你们这套说辞我已经听的够多了。”他使了个眼色，Peabody从一旁走上前，把一根木棒横塞在了Oswald嘴里，令他的后半句话变成了含混不清地呜咽。  
“你和Mr. Nygma都很聪明，可惜还不够聪明。”Hugo走到束缚椅旁，低头看着Oswald噙满泪水的眼睛，“看在你们差点骗过我的份上，我就额外再告诉你一个秘密吧：事实上，在阿卡姆，单身者会被转化成动物这种事，是个彻头彻尾的谎言。”  
“Professor，”Peabody出声提醒，“我们不该对病人谈论这些。”  
“It's ok, Ms.Peabody.”Hugo挥了挥手，制止了她，“很快Mr. Cobblepot就什么都不记得了。”他在Oswald的眼中看到了震惊和困惑，这让他有一种戏弄猎物的快意，“被带到这里的人只会进行一种手术：切除额叶。然后他们会被转移到隔离区，成为我重要的实验对象。你应该感到荣幸，对你们这种人来说这也算是对社会做出贡献。当然，我们会对外宣称他们按照程序已经被转化成了动物，就像我们为你准备好的一样。”  
一个巨大的水箱被推了进来，Oswald转动眼珠，只勉强能看到水箱中有一道模糊的黑白影子，那应该是一只活的企鹅。  
见一切准备就绪，Hugo满意地点点头示意治疗师们可以开始了。  
“别担心，即使真的变成动物你也还是可以和Mr. Nygma相处愉快的，”他与Peabody一同退出手术室，走出门之前还不忘对椅子上已经说不出话来的Oswald补充道，“——如果企鹅和狼可以和平共处的话。”

10.

Edward屏住呼吸躲在阴影里，看着Hugo和Peabody从电梯里走出来，身后的铁栅门合上，整面墙又恢复了原样。  
是这里了。每个被带走的人最终都会消失在这条走廊尽头，这堵墙的背后是通向地狱的大门。  
关于变形转化室，在病人之间也有不少传闻，大多数人只知道那个可怕的地方位于地下室，但是没人知道入口在哪里。Edward耐心地等待脚步声远去，才从藏身的地方走出来去查看那面墙。只轻轻敲了几下，钥匙孔就露了出来。  
“Lucky 。”Edward小声地说，从口袋里掏出一只发夹——他刚刚趁乱从一个女人的头发上扯下来的，尽管她吓了一跳并尖叫了起来，但是走廊上人太多，她辨不清是谁干的，而Edward早就走远了。  
他掰开发夹小心地捅进钥匙孔里拨弄了两下，咔哒一声，门开了，电梯被启动，铰链发出一阵嘎啦嘎啦的声音，Edward走进电梯，目前为止一切还算顺利，不过现在高兴还太早，救援行动才刚刚开始。  
地下室的灯光比楼上要昏暗许多，周围一个人都没有，这倒给Edward省了不少麻烦，很快他就找到了转化手术室，这个邪恶的地方门前亮着一盏红色的灯，代表着手术正在进行中。  
Edward停下来思考了几秒钟，然后他注意到了一旁的墙上嵌着的紧急报警装置，玻璃罩下的红色按钮仿佛揭秘谜底的惊叹号。  
他用袖子包住自己的手，毫不犹豫地向外层的玻璃罩砸了下去，顿时警铃大作，整栋楼里响彻着尖锐的警报声，走廊上闪动着让人心慌的红光。手术室的门被猛地推开了，几个治疗师慌张地跑了出来准备去“避难”，混乱中谁也没有注意躲在角落里的人。  
Edward赶在门关闭之前及时赶了过去，一闪身进了手术室。

手术室里一个人都没有，只有一个巨大的水箱和一个散落着器械的医用推车。Edward看着那个水箱，心跳仿佛停止了，他慢慢走过去，耳边的警报声消失了，周围的空间也消失了，只剩下他面对着那个水箱，和里面游动的企鹅。  
“Oh no no no……”他颤抖着把手掌贴在厚重的玻璃上，冰冷的触感令他意识到自己还是晚了一步，一切都完了，Oswald因为自己的过错，被永远的困在了水里。愧疚和悔恨攫住了他的心脏，他忍不住哭了出来。  
“对不起，Oswald，对不起，”Edward痛苦地闭上眼睛，把额头抵在水箱上，仿佛这样能把自己的歉疚传递出去，“都是我的错……我来晚了，我做什么都晚一步，我甚至没来得及告诉你我对你的感觉……”  
靠着水箱抽泣了一会，空气中除了警报声，Edward突然注意到另一个声音，像有人在不断地发出沉闷的呜呜声。他马上警觉起来，沿着声音的方向寻了过去，在水箱后面有一处低矮的台阶，他发现了一张束缚椅，和正在拼命挣扎试图引起他注意的Oswald。  
Edward心中一阵狂喜，他几步冲了过去，取掉Oswald嘴里的那根木棒，Oswald大口喘息着，刚来得及喊了一声Edward的名字，就被对方紧紧抱住了。  
“太好了，你没事，我还以为你已经……”  
“我知道，Ed，我刚才都听到了。”  
“你都……听到了？”Edward松开Oswald，看起来有点儿尴尬。  
“对，没错，不过现在不是说这个的时候，快帮我解开。”Oswald扭动了一下身体示意自己还被绑着呢。  
这时警报声突然停止了，Edward意识到假警报已经被识破，用不了多久Hugo就会发现是他在捣鬼。他用最快的速度把固定在Oswald身上的皮带全部解开，帮他从椅子上下来，一边焦急地说：“虽然我还有很多话想说，但是，我们得马上离开这里。”  
从原路返回是不可能的，乘电梯的话他们会被堵个正着，Edward环视四周，寻找着其他的出路。Oswald突然抓住他的胳膊拽着他向水箱后面走去：“警报响之前他们正在谈论什么‘隔离区’，好像就在那道门后面，那里也许有办法出去。”  
他们跌跌撞撞地冲向那道门，推开门的瞬间愣在了原地。  
门后仿佛是另一个世界，长长的走廊两侧是一个个舱室，每一间都摆放着充满液体的巨型玻璃罐，罐子里漂浮着的东西，令两人毛骨悚然。  
“这不会是……”Edward张大嘴巴说不出话来，他看着离他最近的一个玻璃罐里分不清是人还是怪物的东西，一阵作呕。  
“没错，是你想的那样。不过等我们从这儿出去我再跟你解释行吗。”Oswald本来走在前面，现在不得不停下催促对方，“劳驾，你能不能快点走。我腿不方便都走的比你快，这地方太令人不舒服了，我一秒都不想多待。”  
他们来到走廊尽头，然后被另一道新的大门拦住了去路。  
“门被封死了。”Oswald用力推了推门，“你不是能开锁吗？”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”Edward反驳道，“这是电子锁。”  
他们围着那扇门转了几圈，最终放弃了，这条路行不通。Edward抬头环视天花板，突然有了主意。  
“如果说有哪里不会上锁，也不会被轻易发现，那一定是，”他指了指头顶呼呼作响的通风口，“那儿。”

***

当他们最终从位于天台的通风管道尽头爬出来，呼吸到新鲜空气时，劫后余生的喜悦让两人不约而同地大笑起来。Edward倚着通风管，眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在脸上，头发也乱糟糟的，Oswald身上的衣服刮破了几个口子，经历了这场惊心动魄的逃亡，终于能稍作休息了。  
“我真想就这么躺在这儿一直到天亮，”Edward说，“我之前怎么没注意到这里的夜景这么漂亮。”  
“你知道我们不能多待的吧？”Oswald提醒道，“不过我赞成原地休息。”  
他们在天台上无声地坐了一会，冷风拂过皮肤的畅快感，令他们再次体会到自由的来之不易。  
“Ed，”Oswald打破了沉默，“刚刚在地下室，你想说什么来着？”  
Edward盯着远处城市中跳跃的灯光，终于下定决心，是时候告诉Oswald：这一切早已经不是逢场作戏那么简单了，那些难以抑制的情感，都是真实的。

“我可以挑起战争，我可以给你力量，我诞生于一瞥之间，却没什么能挽留我。我是什么？”  
Oswald在看到Edward脸上的真挚和恳切的一瞬间就已经知晓谜底，只是他没有足够的勇气说出口。  
“我记得你说过，像我们这种人，最好不要爱上谁……”

这是Oswald今天第二次没能把话说完，只是这次堵住他的嘴的是Edward的吻。  
或许他们谁也不肯承认自己曾无数次想象过对方的吻，一旦这些幻想成为现实，就再也无法抗拒，他们拥抱在一起，对彼此的渴望在瞬间爆发。  
Edward早把眼镜丢在一边，低头亲吻着眼前的小个子男人。他像自己曾经想过的那样用胳膊把Oswald圈在怀里，此刻他只属于他。  
Oswald笨拙地回应着Edward的索取，同时努力地试图给予对方更多，他抬起手环住Edward的脖子，手指穿过他脑后蓬乱的黑发。  
急促的呼吸和唇边溢出的呜咽交织在夜风中，直到耗尽最后一丝氧气，Edward才恋恋不舍地放开Oswald，而对方早已在这个吻中意乱神迷，眼中泛起了水光。  
“Oswald，”Edward带着笑意温柔地说，“我不想扫兴，但是，我们得继续逃命了。”

尾声：

第二天一早，哥谭警局迎来了两个不速之客。  
“真见鬼了。”Harvey看清楚来人之后扔下手里的煎蛋卷冲了过去，周围已经有几个警员把他俩围住了。  
Edward和Oswald高举双手站在一群警察中间，看起来神色从容，见到Harvey，Oswald更是热情地打招呼：“早上好，detective，我们想和Jim谈谈。”  
“谈什么谈，你们两个不是应该在阿卡姆吗！”Harvey叉着腰，皱着眉看着他们，“你俩看起来就像从沼泽里爬出来又去泥地里滚了一遭似的。”  
“这个嘛，说来话长。”Oswald瘪了瘪嘴，“昨晚我们过得可真够呛。”  
“哦，那真不幸，我们这儿可不提供免费淋浴。”Harvey说完就示意几个警员把他们铐起来。  
“等等！我可以解释！”Oswald叫起来，看起来快哭了，“我有个消息相信你们会感兴趣的！”  
“Harvey，发生什么事了？”Jim Gordon走进警局大厅，手里还拎着自己的早餐，“你们两个怎么在这里？”  
“Jim，old friend，”Oswald看到救星一样迎了上去，“你无法相信我们经历了什么，如果你愿意坐下来听听的话我将不胜感激。”

第二天傍晚，哥谭警局的一众警员们就开赴阿卡姆病院，将现任院长兼首席治疗师Hugo Strange逮捕了。接受采访时Jim Gordon透露，阿卡姆病院一直在借着转化单身者的幌子，暗地里切除这些可怜人的额叶，令他们变成行尸走肉，最终沦为人体试验的牺牲品。而被问及如何侦破这起案件的，Gordon只是闪烁其词，称有内部人员告密。  
“内部人员，嗯？你怎么没告诉他们那两个家伙把所有事儿都抖出来了？”见采访结束，Harvey凑过来调侃他的搭档。  
“得了吧，你指望我把咱们的交易公之于众吗？”Gordon苦笑道，他想起昨天在审讯室，Oswald和Edward用这个情报换取了免罪的权利，当然，对哥谭警局来说这个情报价值连城，但是要放两个罪犯大摇大摆地回到街上Gordon还是有些犹豫。  
“就算我免去你们的罪名，但是作为单身者你们还是会被送到其他地方……”  
“Jim，Jim，”Oswald摇着头笑道，“My friend，你还是没搞清楚状况，我们不再是单身了。”说完他和Edward放在桌面上的手握在了一起，顺便两人甜蜜地对视了一眼。  
Gordon瞪大了眼睛，Harvey更是惊得下巴都要掉了：“Holy mother of saints, 你们俩？！”  
“是的，detective Bullock，”Edward推了下眼镜，露出他们熟悉的有些害羞的笑容，“我们的确在一起了。这个社会将再也不能束缚我们。”  
Oswald用充满爱意和骄傲的眼神看着身边的Edward，然后转头对两位警探说：“感谢你们的合作，现在我们要走了，噢对了，”他转了转眼珠，露出一个恶作剧的笑容补充道，“我们也许会考虑给你们送婚礼邀请函的。”

\--END--


End file.
